


Representation

by SusieBeeca



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, AU where Steven meets un-corrupted gems, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Blindness, Disability, Gen, Schizophrenia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusieBeeca/pseuds/SusieBeeca
Summary: Steven is really excited to meet the newly uncorrupted gems! But his simple offering doesn't go over well.





	Representation

Steven was beaming when he came back in the room, several DVD cases clutched in his arms. “Guys, you’re gonna love this! I picked out movies specifically for you!” He bobbed his head at Emmie. “With video description, of course.” Then he grinned at Snowflake and made a finger-gun motion. “And closed captioning, ‘cause I know you don’t always pick up on spoken words!”

“You’re doing the blessed work, love,” Crazy Lace said as she shifted the bowl from hand to hand. Her attempt at making popcorn had ended up with little more than charred kernels, but with enough butter and salt, it didn’t matter. “So what’re we watching, eh?”

“I’m glad you asked!” He thumbed through the movies as his smile grew, delight blooming in his belly. “Now, I haven’t known you guys for a long time, but I’ve known you enough… Crazy Lace, I know you’re schizophrenic, and Snowflake is autistic, and Emmie is blind! So…” He pulled back and took a dramatic stance, holding the cases above his head with a cheerful grin. “I got movies that represent all of you!”

“Cannae wait fer this,” Crazy Lace said, her smirk dimming. “Lemme guess. Is the schizophrenic a genius who can just ‘decide’ to ignore their hallucinations?”

“I, um, I-I’m looking forward to the movies,” Emmie murmured, blushing, as she picked at her cuticles. “But I really hope the blind character doesn’t have some sort of magical superpower to ‘make up’ for it. That’s kind of offensive.”

Snowflake, who’d been rooting around in her pockets, finally found what she’d been looking for, and held up her penny. “I’ll bet THIS that the autistic is a savant!  
Because we all are!” She snorted. “I just used sarcasm. Oh! And they get infantilized and humiliated throughout the whole movie! Right? Right??”

Steven bit his lip, and scratched the part of his neck that was getting sweaty. He looked down at the DVD cases---“A Beautiful Mind”, “Daredevil”, and “Rain Man”.

“Uh… Maybe?”

**Author's Note:**

> When I was in high school, a friend described Daredevil (the character) as "He's blind, but he's not like most blind people! He can actually DO things!" and I was just like "Are you fucking serious my good dude"
> 
> "Rain Man" reinforced my desire to punch Tom Cruise in the face.
> 
> And "A Beautiful Mind"... I watched it with a friend and they literally had to hold me down and tell me to stop screaming at the screen. XD
> 
> Also Crazy Lace's attempt at making popcorn is 100% how all my attempts at making popcorn go.


End file.
